


Why Am I Always Wet?

by lostinstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3 + 1, All-Human, Alternate Universe, Barista Magnus, Coffee Shop, Confident Magnus, First Date, First Meet, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Malec, Shy Alec, Three plus One, University, fashion student magnus, law student alec, lawyer Alec, meet cute, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinstars/pseuds/lostinstars
Summary: Magnus works part-time in a small, independent coffee shop in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, to support his degree in fashion and business at NYU.Alec only ever seems to run into him when he’s having some sort of water-related disaster.Aka three times that they meet and Alec is soaking wet. One time they get voluntarily wet, together. (Not in the way that you’re thinking, though. Get your minds out of the gutter.)





	Why Am I Always Wet?

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write this morning, it was raining and I was drinking coffee. So I thought 'hey. Malec, rain and coffee.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little indulgence, and my first ever one-shot. This was fun.

** 1 **

 

Alec Lightwood was running late.

Actually, that was an understatement.

He had been running late when he’d left his apartment that morning, courtesy of Jace hopping in the shower five minutes before he’d needed it. He’d been running late when he had to spend fifteen minutes searching for his keys, before finding them in Church’s bed, hidden beneath a plethora of other shiny things. He wondered, not for the first time, whether they’d adopted a cat or a magpie masquerading as a cat.

But he’d kept his cool, only cursing Jace three times when the water ran cold while he was taking his very rushed, very unsatisfying shower. He’d dressed in record time, and refrained from losing it when the coffee machine broke. He didn’t blame Simon, his sister’s boyfriend, at all, even though it had always worked perfectly fine before he’d ‘upgraded’ it.

It was fine. He was fine.

He’d grab a cup of coffee on the way, and it was only a ten-minute walk to his interview. He thanked his lucky stars that his siblings had wanted to live in Williamsburg instead of Manhattan. It was a little further away from NYU, where they all studied, but it was also further away from their parents so they’d all agreed that the pro’s outweighed the cons.

It was only a ten-minute walk away, but he stopped thanking his lucky stars when he was half way there and the heavens opened.

He’d forgotten to check the weather that morning, thanks to Jace and his ill-timed shower. He hadn’t packed his umbrella that morning because he’d lent it to Izzy the day before.

It would have been fine if it were just a shower but in the spirit of his day so far, of course it wasn’t.

Within thirty seconds, his suit was soaked through.

Within a minute, his hair was plastered to his face.

Giving up and cursing that day to hell and back he ducked into the nearest open door in search of an escape, sighing in relief as the strong scent of coffee hit him, along with a wave of pleasant warmth.

His relief was short-lived however, as he approached the counter, and the barista turned around.

If he hadn’t been so cold and shivering he most definitely would have blushed, so there was one good thing to come out of his misfortune, he supposed.

The barista was _beautiful._

The ability to form words with his mouth escaped him as the man’s gaze met his own, his lips tugged up in a grin as he appraised him.

“Well, well. Hello there, handsome.”

He was tall, not quite as tall as Alec, but it didn’t manage to escape his notice that he wouldn’t have to bend his head much at all, to capture his mouth with his own. His lips, pink and shining (with what appeared to be some sort of gloss or chapstick – Alec didn’t care for the specifics but the overall effect was nothing short of utterly entrancing) and bow-shaped, and he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what they would feel like moving against his own.

His skin was the colour of the smoothest caramel, like the latte’s that Izzy favoured. Alec wondered if he would smell as sweet. His eyes were the warmest brown he’d ever seen, and the charcoal liner that ringed them made him look ethereal, mysterious, magical. His ink-black hair looked soft and silky, it was shaved on one side and swept over the other, just long enough to brush his ear from where it fell from the quiff it had been styled into. On the shaved side he wore a spiralling silver ear-cuff. Alec had never thought much about jewellery, thinking it excessive and unnecessary, no matter how many times Izzy had tried to get him to try it. But this cuff, as well as the chains and rings the man wore, only served to enhance his natural charms.

He was honestly the most beautiful man Alec had ever laid eyes on, and he was…

_Crap._

He was staring. And dripping. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. Well. Maybe being cold didn’t stop him from blushing.

“Would you like a towel?” The man asked, when Alec didn’t say anything. He didn’t point out the blush and Alec was silently grateful for that.

“Um…y-yes, yes please. If you have one. I’m um, sorry. For…”

He gestured vaguely to himself, not quite sure what he was apologising for. Being wet? Being awkward? Staring? All three, he decided, but he wouldn’t vocalise that.

The man grinned and disappeared through a door behind him, giving Alec a chance to appraise the café.

He’d never been there before, despite living so close to it. Coffeehouses were a dime-a-dozen in New York City, but he was ashamed to say that he wasn’t one for trying many of them. He wasn’t picky when it came to coffee, but he preferred to stay away from potentially awkward social situations that came with interacting with other people. _Like this one,_ he thought. Therefore, he preferred the common unoriginality of Starbucks and his never-changing order of a grande americano, no milk, no sugar.

This, however, was most certainly _not_ starbucks.

It was pleasantly homey, all warm yellows on the walls, brightly coloured paintings and dark wooden chairs and tables scattered around. It was dimly lit, but Alec liked that. There was something comforting about it. He could imagine coming here on a Sunday morning, sitting in the corner with a good book, a coffee and one the enticing, apparently homemade muffins on display. It would only be a bonus if the beautiful barista was working.

It was empty that morning, save for him, which Alec was thankful for. It was nearing 10am, and he supposed that he’d missed the commuter rush. His interview was scheduled for 10, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. He couldn’t show up dripping all over the floor, like he was currently doing. He should have been more prepared, he supposed. He usually woke at the crack of dawn, but had been up late the night before prepping his knowledge of legal terms for this interview. As a result, his morning run had been later and when he’d gotten home, Jace had been in the shower.

He could have taken the easy route in life and just interned at his parents’ law firm, Lightwood & Lightwood. There would have been no interview process, and no stress. Except for that he suffered at the hands of his parents. He’d sworn to himself, when they’d threatened to cut him off after he’d come out three years ago, that he wouldn’t rely on them for anything else. They hadn’t gone through with it, but from that day forth, he’d supported himself. He’d had to take out huge loans in order to put himself through his degree, as well as taking a part-time job at the university gym, where his siblings also worked. Living with them helped too, not only lowering the cost of rent but the support system they provided each other. His parents still tried to bribe him at every possible opportunity, like the offer of interning for them, but he’d politely declined, which he knew had been the right thing to do. Even if his way was more difficult, and he wasn’t likely to get the position today.

The beautiful barista was only gone for a few moments before he returned, with a few brightly coloured dish-towels in his arms.

“It’s the best I can do, I’m afraid.” He smiled apologetically, but Alec was grateful.

“Thank you so much.” He wiped his face and dried his hair, doing his best to pat the water out of his suit before drying his briefcase.

“Can I get you anything else, Handsome?”

There was a devilish glint in the barista’s eyes as he leaned over the counter, appraising him. He felt his cheeks burning under the intensity of his gaze.

“Um…it’s, um…Alec. And I’ll take a coffee, please. Black.”

“Alec, hmm?” He turned to switch on the machine beside him, slipping a to-go cup under it. “Is that short for anything? Alexander, perhaps?”

“Y-yes. But everyone calls me Alec.”

“I’m afraid I’m not everyone, Alexander.” He winked and Alec felt his heart stutter. _What interview? He’d rather stay where he was, thank you very much._

“What’s your name?” He asked lamely, in lieu of everything else he wanted to ask. _Where do you live? How old are you? What’s your number? Are you into men?_

But he wasn’t quite so socially inept as he appeared sometimes. And he was pretty sure he knew the answer to the last one, if the way he was looking at him was any indication.

The barista just raised his eyes and pointed to the name-tag on his shirt, that read clearly: _Magnus._

“Oh.” Alec felt like an idiot. What could he say? _Sorry, I was too flustered by your overall attractiveness that I didn’t see it?_ “Right.”

“So, Alexander, where were you off to, before this unfortunate turn of weather?” The barista – _Magnus_ – flipped a switch on the coffee machine, filling the cup with hot, delicious brew.

“I have an interview at the law firm down the road. Internship.” He grimaced shifting from one foot to the other. The towels had helped, but he was still uncomfortably wet.

Magnus glanced up in surprise.

“At Fell & Loss?”

“Um…yes.” Alec frowned. “Do you know it?”

Magnus laughed, and it was beautiful. Alec wished that he was funny, that he could crack a joke to make him laugh again.

“I know it. My best friends own it. Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss.”

Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Oh. Wow.”

Magnus grinned, leaning forwards with Alec’s coffee. He reached out to take it and their fingers brushed. He tried to suppress the shiver that raced through him.

“I’ll make you a deal, Alexander.  You tell them that Magnus said to hire you, in exchange for free coffee.” He let go of the cup and Alec’s fingers, much to his disappointment, to reach for two more cups. “And tell them to call me. I’ve barely seen the two of them since the company took off. Best friends indeed.” He shook his head, Alec’s was swimming. Was this what they called fate?

“Sure. Deal.”

He reached into his pocket for his wallet while Magnus prepared coffees for his friends, but his ten-dollar bill was pushed away.

“For my coffee.” He tried to explain, ignoring again the sparks that Magnus’s touch ignited in him.

“It’s on the house, Alexander.” Magnus grinned, another winning smile. As though Alec hadn’t been gone with the first one. “You can repay me when you get the job, okay?”

Alec made it to his interview only twenty minutes late, in the end. Thankfully the rain had lessened, and he no longer resembled a drowned rat. The coffees and mention of Magnus has worked, much to his surprise, and he’d gotten the job. Thanks to Magnus he could escape spending a month being ordered around by his parents. He wouldn’t have to try to ignore their pointed remarks on his ‘chosen lifestyle’ or their constant mentions of the single daughters of their rich friends. He would get to work at a small up-and-coming firm with other friendly and motivated people, making the connections he’d need to start his own career once he’d graduated.

The day had started out awfully, but it hadn’t ended bad at all. In fact, it had been pretty great.

 

 

** 2 **

The second time that Alec ran into Magnus was even more embarrassing, if that were possible.

It was two weeks later and the first day of his internship, and he had taken every possible provision to prepare for it. He’d gotten up even earlier than usual, and hopped in the shower before either Jace or Izzy had begun to stir. He’d bought a new umbrella and packed it in his bag the night before. The coffee machine had broken again but that didn’t matter, because he fully intended to stop by a certain coffeehouse on his way there. He had popped in a few times since the day of his interview but had yet to see Magnus again. The first time there’d been a small red-headed girl behind the counter, with distractingly green eyes. The second time, a sullen pale boy who looked to be about his age but seemed even less inclined to strike up a conversation.

This time it was a Monday morning, the same day on which Magnus had been working last time. So it was with high hopes that he left his apartment, the short walk seeming even shorter as he hurried along. The sun was shining, albeit weakly, and it had rained the night before instead of that morning. His suit was crisp and dry and if he’d spent a few extra minutes trying to get his hair to lie flat, nobody had to know.

So it was with a hopeful heart that he approached the coffeehouse, head full of smart and witty conversation starters. There would be no more blushing and stuttering he told himself. He was capable of arguing a case in front of a packed courtroom, one pretty boy shouldn’t make him lose his head.

He saw the coffeehouse up ahead, and that was enough to make his head start swimming. The anticip---

He was so distracted that he didn’t see the car coming, nor the massive puddle that had filled the dip in the road he was currently walking past.

He couldn’t help cursing out loud as a tidal wave of puddle water rose up, drenching his entire right side and filling his shoes.

His train of thought changed immediately, and he hoped beyond hope that Magnus _wasn’t_ working that day. He thought about changing direction to the Starbucks a little further down the street, but it was commuter hour this time and he could see that the queue was out the door. If he had to be wet he could at least be caffeinated.

Sighing he crossed the last few metres and pushed open the door. Of course he wasn’t so lucky. Or was he? He couldn’t decide as he door dinged closed behind him and an amused grin spread across Magnus’s face.

“Why, hello there, Alexander. Dare I ask? Was it a tragic accident, or did you just want to recreate the magic of our first meeting?”

It wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if they were alone. But it was the peak hour for coffee, and though this was no Starbucks, the line was at least five deep and the red-headed girl was also there, helping him make the coffees. Oh well.

He smiled sheepishly and joined the line.

“Car. Puddle.” He explained, shooting an apologetic glance to the other customers. “Um, do you think I could maybe…”

He broke off, awkwardness overwhelming him, but thankfully Magnus understood.

“Of course, darling. Raphael!”

The sullen boy who had served Alec the last time he’d been there emerged from the door and wordlessly took over the till, shooting Magnus an unamused glare. Magnus disappeared into the back room, coming out a moment later with the same towels Alec had dried himself with the last time.

He moved to the side at Magnus’s beckoning, gratefully taking them and ringing out his suit.

“So.” Magnus leant his elbows on the counter, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Maybe if Alec just didn’t look at him he could succeed at participating in conversation. “You got the job then?”

“Yes! Thank you. It was the coffee that did it, I think.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Alexander.” Magnus chastised gently. “Ragnor told me that you were by far the most suitable interviewee. He was quite impressed, and let me tell you, it is no easy feat to impress that man.”

“It’s harder to impress me, Magnus, and you are doing an incredibly poor job by pulling me off my break to flirt.” The sullen boy interrupted in a flat voice, without looking at them.

“Shush Raphael, I can assure you that I have never once in my life tried to impress you, nor will I ever waste my energy doing so. Ignore him.” He smiled to Alec, who was doing his best to ignore the insinuation that Magnus had indeed, as he had wondered, been flirting with him.

“So, um, y-you spoke to him? Mr. Fell?”

Magnus nodded, smirking. “He called. Thank you for passing the message along.”

“No worries.” He passed the towels back, turning to get in line.

“No need for that, Alexander.” Magnus called him back, turning to accept the steaming cup of coffee the red-headed girl passed him. “On the house. An internship-congratulations.”

He flushed, giving up trying to hide it.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I already owe you one.” He protested weakly, as the customers in line shot him dirty looks.

“Well then I guess now you owe me two.” Magnus winked and Alec felt his heart skip. This was definitely a crush, all his attempts to convince himself otherwise over the past two weeks were thrown out the window.

“I suppose I’ll just have to come and see you again.” He said, in a weak attempt at flirting back.

“I work on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.” Magnus grinned. “Good luck, Alexander.” And with that he turned back to the counter, blowing Raphael a kiss as he stalked back through the door, to finish his break.

Alec took a sip of coffee, burning his mouth. He waved and left, only looking back twice, and blushing again when he caught Magnus’s eye.

Starbucks who? He knew where he would be getting his coffee for the foreseeable future.

 

 

** 3 **

The month-long internship kept Alec much busier than he had anticipated.

Not that it was a bad thing, on the contrary, he got a lot more experience than he expected to get. Being a small company, Fell & Loss didn’t have many employees and they were glad of his help and input in all areas. At his parents’ company he would have been relegated to getting coffee, filing reports and dealing with their not-so-subtle emotional blackmail. At Fell & Loss he felt like he was part of the team, for a month. He worked with both Ragnor and Catarina personally and received a glowing in depth end of internship report, as well as an invitation to apply for a full-time position when he graduated.

All in all, it was a very successful month.

However, he’d been so busy he’d only managed to pop into the coffeehouse where Magnus worked a handful of times. He’d been working his nerve up, planning on asking for his number. If he’d read his flirtations correctly, then that wouldn’t be too forward, would it?!

However he managed to talk himself out of it every time, and on the last week on his internship, when he’d thought that he was finally going to do it, he’d walked into the coffeehouse that Monday to be informed by a no less sullen Raphael that Magnus was taking holiday for a couple of weeks during his finals.

Alec was crushed, to say the least. He was always so flustered around him that he realised he’d never even asked Magnus what it was that he did, outside of work. Apparently, he realised through Raphael, he was also in education. Alec wondered what he was studying, and whether he’d ever get a chance to ask.

However he also had finals coming up, and had to dive right back into studying and his part-time job. He soon found himself settling back into the familiar routine.

A few weeks passed and he grew less and less sure that he would return to the coffeehouse. After all, Magnus hadn’t asked for his number either, and he’d had plenty of opportunities to do so. Perhaps he’d read too much into it, and Magnus had merely been friendly to a customer. Alec must have looked rather pathetic those first few times and Magnus had been kind, surely as any other person would have been. Well, except for Raphael. He couldn’t see him offering towels or free coffee to a stranger in need.

He forced himself to focus on his work; all he had to do was pass his exams now and he had potential employment up ahead. He couldn’t wait to finally be free of not only relying on his parents but also the debts that had been steadily building up from all his loans. He would be independent, as he’d wanted to be for so long.

He finished his last exam a few weeks later, and clocked in to his evening shift at the gym. He was working the pool that day so quickly changed into his swimming shorts and climbed the lifeguard chair.

This was perhaps his least favourite rotation; he didn’t usually have to talk to people, which was good, but it was rare that he ever had to help someone, so he just sat in the chair for hours on end, feeling his muscles stiffening up.

Finally his shift ended, and the pool was closed. He stretched, shaking off not only the tension of the shift but that of his exams as well. He decided to swim a few laps to loosen up and also wake himself, he knew that Izzy and Jace would insist on going out that night to celebrate the end of exams and he didn’t want to be falling asleep in the middle of it.

After thirty minutes or so he slowed his strokes, climbing out of the pool and stretching.

He made his way back into the locker rooms, yawning. It was only 8.30pm, perhaps he’d grab an espresso on his way home. He’d need it if he was going to be out late.

He was caught up in his thoughts, half thinking of the last paper he’d written, not watching where he was going as the gym too had closed so he didn’t expect there to be people around – when he collided head on with someone entering the changing rooms from another door.

“Wha – oh – hey.”

Of course. Of course it would be Magnus. Who he’d run into. Head on. Whilst he was soaking wet. Again.

He hadn’t bothered to dry off, heading to the showers before he hit his locker. So the water from the pool was slowly dripping off his body, and soaking into the thin tank top and – _holy hell_ – yoga pants that Magnus had on. He was still gripping his arms too, where he’d grabbed onto them to stop them both from crashing to the ground.

As his brain started whirring again after the shock of recognition had shut it down he realised that Magnus had muscles. Pretty impressive muscles. And he was touching them.

He let go as though Magnus was a hot iron and stumbled back a few steps. His body was cold, both from the pool and the air con in the changing rooms, so it should have been scientifically impossible for him to blush in that moment.

But of course he blushed.

He thought longingly of the towel in his locker, only a few feet away, and of the time when he’d been able to form words with his mouth.

However it occurred to him in that moment that Magnus wasn’t saying anything either. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at him, not directly. His gaze seemed to be concentrated on his chest, to where Alec was painfully aware that his blush was slowly spreading.

He shook himself after another long moment, bringing his gaze up to meet Alec’s.

“Well _hello,_ Alexander. Isn’t this my lucky day?”

“Um.” So apparently he’d lost the ability to form words altogether. He was having a hard time concentrating, trying not to look at the places where Magnus’s tank top and pants clung to his body (ie. Everywhere) and the bulging muscles that left no question as to whether or not Magnus could lift him (he definitely could. He very definitely could, and that was _not_ what Alec needed to be thinking about in that moment).

“I didn’t realise you went to NYU.” Magnus was saying, apparently oblivious to Alec’s internal struggles.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t know you went here either.”

“Fashion and Business Studies.” Magnus grinned. “The coffeehouse is a little money on the side, until I graduate and can open my own store.”

“That sounds great.” He applauded himself silently for sounding normal. Somewhat. “I think you’d be good at that.”

“Oh?” There was a glint in Magnus’s eye and he swayed a little closer. “And why is that, Alexander?”

“Because, you’re…you know.” He gestured vaguely at Magnus’s person, wishing for the first time that he had Jace’s suaveness.

“Nope, I don’t know.” Magnus looked positively gleeful. “You’re going to have to help me out here.”

“Glamourous.” Alec managed eventually, running a hand through his hair to affect nonchalance. He was sure that he failed.

“Thank you, Alexander. I do try. And you’re not so bad yourself.”

Alec laughed at that. “I may be a lot of things but I assure you, glamourous is not one of them.”

Magnus grinned. “Okay, maybe not glamourous, per se. I’ll go with ‘incredibly attractive’ instead.”

Alec’s eyes widened a fraction, his heart beating fast. It was now or never, he told himself.

“Are you…flirting with me?”

Magnus looked at him incredulously.

“My darling Alexander…I’ve been flirting with you since the moment you stepped into the café sopping wet. And I have to say, it is one of my favourite looks on you.”

Alec was dumbfounded. All those weeks of debating with himself…he could have asked for Magnus’s number that day and saved himself all the pain.

“Do you want to go out with me?” He heard himself saying, then immediately regretted it.

“I mean…um…I’m sorry.” He looked around, running his hand through his hair again, nervously. “I know this isn’t the best of places to ask. But. If you’re free sometime, maybe next week, I don’t know…”

“Yes.” Magnus interrupted, a huge grin on his face. “I would love to go out with you Alexander, sometime next week, or anytime.”

“Right.” Alec couldn’t help matching his grin, feeling his heart soar. “Great.”

Somehow he managed to get Magnus’s number, and program it into his phone. And that night, when he was out with his two siblings and their friends, he annoyed everybody by not telling them why he couldn’t stop grinning. But he didn’t care. He had a date with Magnus.

** +1 **

Alec couldn’t think of much else in the week leading up to the date.

He thanked his lucky stars that all of his exams were out of the way, for it surely would have caused serious problems, his not being able to think of anything but Magnus.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a strong crush, or felt such a strong pull of attraction towards somebody. Perhaps never. That thought didn’t help his nerves.

He eventually confessed to Izzy, who told Jace, that he had a date, purely to stop her asking why he kept on zoning out (and perhaps partially so she’d help him get ready. Magnus was always so put together, and although he’d confessed to liking Alec when he’d been at his worst, he still wanted to make an effort for their date).

She hadn’t stopped squealing for a long time (he never dated, so he understood why she was so excited. Kind of. Not really.) but it was worth it to see Magnus’s jaw drop when he opened the door for Alec.

He’d planned a simple evening, just dinner at an Italian place in Brooklyn, small and romantic enough for a date but not fancy enough to freak himself out. He didn’t want to try too hard. He wanted to get to know Magnus, and vice versa. He didn’t want to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. Okay, those were all Izzy’s words, her pep talk to him after he freaked out a little. Not too much. But he really liked this guy and he hadn’t been on a date in years, let along thought about the romantic side of things.

But it all went smoothly, thanks to his sister. And to Magnus, who was more than happy to take the lead in the conversation. After a glass of wine and several embarrassing stories he felt comfortable and loose enough to share some of his own.

It was the best date he’d ever been on, to say the least.

Not only was Magnus beautiful and glamourous but he was smart, funny, and always knew exactly what Alec was trying to say when he tripped over his words.

All too soon they’d finished eating and he was walking Magnus home. He suddenly found himself wishing that he’d chosen a restaurant miles and miles away, so that they’d have more time, perhaps taking a slow moonlit stroll. But it unfortunately started raining, so instead of walking home they jumped on the subway for the few stops it took to reach Magnus’s apartment. It wasn’t long at all until they were at Magnus’s building, and he was turning to face him with that blinding smile as they stood under cover by the front door.

“So.” He said, softly.

“So.” Alec echoed, feeling his heart rate pick up again. What did he do now? What was right? He really wanted to reach out, to touch Magnus, kiss him, maybe. But he didn’t know if that was okay…

“Hey.” He felt Magnus’s fingers brush his as he stepped forward, until there were only a few inches between their bodies. “Stop thinking so much.”

“I can’t help it.” Alec confessed, feeling brave enough to twist Magnus’s fingers into his own, so that they were ever so lightly holding hands. “I don’t have much experience here. I don’t know if –“

“You know, when I saw you that first time, dripping wet, and blushing so deliciously, all I wanted to do was drag you outside, and kiss you in the rain.” Magnus interrupted, gazing into his eyes.

“That wouldn’t have been romantic at all.” Alec laughed, trying to disguise the shock and pleasure he felt at Magnus’s confession. “It was raining so hard we would have drowned.”

“Well it’s not raining quite so hard now.” Magnus’s voice was softer, deeper.

“No, it’s not.” Alec couldn’t look away from those hypnotic eyes, ringed in the black kohl he’d come to appreciate so much. Their gaze didn’t break as he stepped backwards into the rain, and Magnus followed him.

All he could hear was the _pit pat pit pat_ of the raindrops falling on the sidewalk around them, matching the rhythm on his heart. All he could see was Magnus, coming nearer and nearer, leaning in.

And then they were kissing, and all of that faded away.

Magnus’s lips were soft but firm against his own, warm and intoxicating. His arms rose involuntarily, snaking around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer until there was no space at all between their bodies. He felt Magnus exhale against his mouth and they breathed the same air each time their lips parted. Magnus’s hands reached up, twining around his neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Alec couldn’t suppress a needy moan as he felt Magnus’s tongue on his bottom lip; he opened up straight away and lost himself in the feeling, in the taste of Magnus, so utterly addicting. He was falling, floating, flying, the dance of their tongues bringing him higher and higher.

They broke apart only when a roll of thunder echoed through the skies, their lips parting unwillingly.

It was only then when Alec realised how wet they were, and how long they must have stood there, kissing. He caught Magnus’s gaze as a raindrop rolled off the end of his nose, and they both laughed.

“See, Alexander?” Magnus joked, his voice breathy. “It’s always better wet, hmm?”

Alec grinned at the man in his arms. Wet clothes, smudged makeup, hair ruined…and yep, it was most certainly better.

His only answer was to kiss him again, and again, and again, until their lips were numb from both the kissing and the cold.

And if Alec followed Magnus up to his apartment that evening it was only necessary, to dry off, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! They make my heart happy :)
> 
> Also, if you're looking for a fic one day and think that you'd like to read Malec fighting evil in a medieval-magical setting?? (Because why wouldn't you??) then look no further, check out my WIP - To Entwine Heaven and Hell. It's the longest project I've ever done and I'm pretty proud of it tbh. It's not finished yet but I'm near the end so if you hate WIP's it should be done and dusted within the next month.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
